White Shadow
by Lily Lightening
Summary: Weird things are happening at St. Mungo's. Longobottoms see James Potter?! *COMPLETE*
1. White Shadow (1)

White Shadow  
  
A/N- Hey, new story that I will 'hopefully' try to finish...I don't have the best track record for completing multi-chapter stories...Well I promise this story will end on a HAPPY NOTE!  
  
Insert favorite disclaimer here  
  
White Shadow- Chapter One  
  
"James Potter...James Potter..."  
  
A shaken man sat in the corner of a padded room. Huddled in the fetal position, he just kept mumbling "James Potter...James Potter..."  
  
"Oh Lord," a man in a white coat whispered under his breath. "Frank has really lost it this time."   
  
Dr. Brown looked up at his young associate, "John, call Mrs. Longbottom, tell her to bring her son over immediately." John left towards the nurse's station. 'Maybe he can calm him down.' He thought to himself. Dr. Steven Brown looked upon the body of Frank Longbottom. He sighed deeply and walked away.  
  
* * *   
  
Harry woke up with a start. He sighed inwardly as the pain in his scar subsided. 'I will never get a good night's sleep if the death eaters keep as active as they are.' Harry mentally slapped himself. He shouldn't have even thought that. There was nothing anyone could do to stop Voldemort and his followers.   
It was two days before his return to Hogwarts. The Weasley's were planning on picking him up to retrieve his supplies the next day. 'Only six hours until I am out of here.' Harry had been stuck at the Dursley's all summer under Dumbledore's orders. Voldemort had risen to power once again, and it was all Harry's fault. 'No it's not!' He screamed to himself. He stared down at his right arm, the scar from Wormtail still imminent. Harry laid his head back down to try and gain as much sleep as possible before his aunt woke him up...  
  
* * *   
  
  
Neville Longbottom stared broken-heartedly at his father. He jumped when the door behind him closed. It was just him and his father ALONE, or at least that is what one of them thought. Out of his corner, Frank got up and walked over to his son, but stopped right next to him and stared at the empty space to the right.   
  
  
"Well hello James, nice of you to visit me again." Frank said as though he never spent fourteen years in a mental hospital. After a moment of silence, he talked again.  
  
"Oh that's nice, How's Harry holding up?" "Yes, yes, he is in the same year as my son Neville." "How is Lily these days?" "Oh, you don't say?" Frank continued his one way conversation with himself.  
  
Neville couldn't take is anymore. He was talking as though the Potter's never died and he actually knew what was going on around him. He knew that he was at Hogwarts! He knew that he was in the same year as Harry! He was acting almost sane...ALMOST. Neville knocked on the door to get the doctor.   
  
"Doctor Brown! Grandma! Come here! Look what dad is doing!" And they did, staring in shock as the civil conversation he was holding with the air. "He thinks it's James. He knows that-" Neville told the doctor.  
  
"hmm..." The Doctor cut him off, "He was calling James Potter's name this morning, that's why I called you." He paused. "I don't know what it means."  
  
* * *   
  
As promised, at ten that morning, the Weasley's came, literally, tumbling out of the fireplace.   
  
"Lo Harry!" Ron yelled cheerfully. "Ready to go?" Harry beamed at Ron and his father. Harry had his trunk in hand, ready to leave. Ron took Harry's empty cage.   
  
"OK," Mr. Weasley said, "I guess we are off." Mr. Weasley took a pinch of floo powder. "THE BURROW!" he yelled, and he disappeared. Harry and Ron followed suit.   
  
  
Harry landed roughly on the floor of the Weasley's home.   
  
"Oh Harry!" Before Harry could see who it was, he was swept into a tight hug. A motherly hug, it was Molly Weasley.   
  
"Oh it's good to see you dear! How have you been?" Molly asked, but before he could answer, "Oh, of course you aren't well! Who would be after all you went through. Well there's nothing like a trip to Diagon Alley to cheer someone up." Molly smiled lovingly at Harry. Mrs. Weasley gave Harry and Ron each a pinch of powder. "Meet you there." She said right before yelling "The Leaky Cauldron!" and she left.   
  
Ron just stated slowly, "Mothers," Harry nodded smiling. "Let's go Harry, Dad and everyone are already there." Ron threw in his powder, "THE LEAKY CULDRON!" and he was gone as well. Harry looked quickly around the Burrow before doing the same. 'There's no place like home,' he thought to himself.  
  
* * *   
  
Mrs. Longbottom ran into the room, "Frank, son! Do you recognize me?" He stared blankly at his mother.   
  
"Harry." Frank stated. "Must save Harry." With that he passed out on the floor.  
  
  
Neville couldn't stand this, his father was acting worse than ever. He had to check on his mother. He ran down the woman's corridors until he reached the pale yellow door at the end of the hallway. He knew he shouldn't go in without telling the doctors first, but he didn't care, he had to see his mum. Slowly, he opened the door, on the bed was Mrs. Longbottom, sitting up staring at him.   
"Mum?" he questioned.   
  
"James." She said. "James, he came here and visited me, told of Voldemort's rising again. Voldemort has risen again! Must save Neville! Must save Harry! MUST SAVE HOGWARTS!"   
  
  
  
A/N-You like? I really have to try and finish this one. I always get ideas and can never finish them. I must finish this one! I must finish this one! Review please!   



	2. White Shadow (2)

WHITE SHADOW  
  
A/N- Hey, wow I actually wrote this chapter! Umm... in this chapter the plot thickens and all that jazz, so r/r please!!  
  
Disclaimer: I say, that the State of Florida re-votes and chooses JK ROWLING as the president. The only *True* leader of our country lolol.  
  
White Shadow - Chapter 2  
  
  
Harry entered the Great Hall with his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermoine Granger. They had a surprisingly peaceful train ride from King's Cross. Neither Malfoy nor any of his goons had come to taunt them. It was a good day. As they walked into the hall, Harry stared up at the enchanted ceiling. It was a clear, crisp night. Infinitive amounts of stars sparkled from above. He smiled, he always felt safe at Hogwarts, although he wasn't really sure of its actual defenses. At the head table, Dumbledore sat with a small smile on his face. When he saw Harry, his face turned stern. Harry could not tell exactly what he was thinking by his face, but whatever it was, it wasn't good. He made a mental note to visit Dumbledore after dinner. Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table, stomach growling, eagerly waiting for the sorting to begin.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Neville ran from his mother's cell, almost sliding into the walls. He had to find Doctor Brown. Instead he ran into John. John was Doctor Brown's assistant, who always seemed interested in Neville's parents. Although nice to Neville, he didn't trust him.   
  
"Woah, slow down Neville, what's the matter? It looks like you've seen the Bloody Baron for the first time."  
  
"Mom...You-Know-Who...Hogwarts!" was all Neville was able to get out in won wheezy breath.  
  
"You went to see your mother without supervision?! You don't know what could have happened! You don't know the condition your mother is in!" That last statement did it, something that was burning inside Neville for the last couple of years, burst out of him in one hot breath.  
  
"SUPERVISION!? *I* NEED SUPERVISION TO SEE MY OWN MOTHER! IF IT WASN'T FOR THAT BASTARD YOU- KNOW-no, wait, VOLDEMORT, I WOULDN'T NEED *SUPERVISION* TO SEE MY OWN PARENTS!" Neville ran down the hallway...  
  
John dismissed that thought, as though Neville just commented on the weather. He ran to go find Doctor Brown.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
The sorting was over faster than he remembered last year. He greedily ate his dinner having seconds on everything, but thirds on dessert. Harry looked around the Gryffindor table.   
  
"Strange..." He whispered to Ron and Hermoine, "Neville isn't here"  
  
"I didn't see him on the train either." Hermoine answered. Just then, an owl flew in the room right to Dumbledore. Harry looked up at the Head table, after Dumbledore finished is letter, he looked up and stared back at Harry. The reinforced his belief to go visit Dumbledore immediately. A hand touched him on the shoulder, he jumped.  
  
"Mr. Potter," It was McGonagall, "Please come with me to the Headmaster's office. He would like to see you as soon as possible." Harry nodded and followed the head of the Gryffindor house, out of the Great Hall.   
They walked down the hallways and up staircases, until they reached the familiar gargoyle.  
  
"Canary Creams," she said, and the statue opened. McGonagall led Harry into Dumbledore's office and told him to wait. She left. Harry obediently waited.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
"Owl Hogwarts immediately," Doctor Brown said sternly. "Tell Dumbledore we need Harry Potter, maybe the Longbottom's will tell him more." John wrote the note on a piece of parchment and sent the owl on its way. John tentatively touched his left forearm afterwards.   
"Right," said Dr. Brown. "Now we wait,"  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Harry stared around the oval room. Fawkes was asleep upon his perch. His cupboard, that held the pensive last year, was sealed by many numerous magical locks. As Harry stared, he pondered what the letter could have held.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Dumbledore entered with a solemn look on his face.  
  
"Harry," he began, "I am sure that you noticed that one of your fellow Gryffindors was missing this evening." Harry nodded in response.   
"Well, Neville has spent the past day at St. Mungo's." Harry gasped. Dumbledore raised his hand as to stop Harry from commenting any further.   
"Early this morning the Longbottoms began acting strangely. They were chanting your father's name." Harry gave Dumbledore a questionable look.   
"They said he has visited them, and mentioned your name, as well as Voldemort's.   
  
"Do Neville's parents know what they are talking about?" Harry asked.   
  
"They act civil when talking to your 'supposed' father, other than that they are as disoriented as ever." Harry didn't know how to answer. His father? Could they really talk to him?  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore broke Harry's chain of thought, "The doctor thought it might be best if you visit them." Harry stared in shock. "Are you willing?" Harry reluctantly nodded his head.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
"Doctor Brown!" Dumbledore is in the Nurses station's fireplace!" John called. Dr. Brown apparated into the Nurse's station.  
  
"Ah, Steven, how are you? I wish we were meeting on a happier note." Dumbledore's fire-surrounded bust said.  
  
"The same here Albus, will you be arriving shortly?" Dr. Brown asked.  
  
"Harry and I will be arriving momentarily." Dumbledore's bust disappeared. After a moment both Harry and Dumbledore arrived at St. Mungo's via floo powder.  
  
"Ah, welcome Harry," Dr. Brown nodded at Harry. "Albus," he did the same at Dumbledore. "Please follow me."   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
John slipped out of the hospital. He held is right hand over his left forearm. In a moment he disapparated.   
  
When he reappeared he wasn't near the hospital anymore. He was in the muggle village of Little Hangleton. Inside the old Riddle mansion to be exact.   
  
"Jonathan," a cold voice stated. "Has Dumbledore left the Hogwarts grounds?" The young man answered,  
  
"Yes my Lord."  
  
"Will he be gone for awhile?"  
  
"As long as those crackpots keep acting as delusional as the have the whole day master."   
  
"Excellent," Voldemort answered, "Excellent."  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Dr. Brown led Harry and Dumbledore down a long hallway. The light blue paint along the walls was chipped and needed to be repainted. Harry looked up at the ceiling, the florescent lights flickering. They were glowing at about half their usual brightness, made the hospital look more worn down and more forbidding.  
They walked hallway upon hallway until they finally reached their destination.  
  
"Harry," Dr. Brown said as the stared at the door, "This is where Neville's father, Frank Longbottom is placed. He may not even know you are there, but we'll see. Professor Dumbledore and I will leave you alone in the room, Good Luck." Dr. Brown opened the door for Harry, and Dumbledore clasped his hand on Harry's shoulder for reinsurance.  
  
"Just send up sparks if you need us." Dr. Brown said. Harry stepped into the room.  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
"Shall I tell Serverus of our plans?" John asked the Dark Lord.   
  
"No, no..." Voldemort answered. "I want to test his faithfulness. We will see where his loyalties lie when a surprise attack arises."  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
The door slammed shut behind Harry. He jumped. He looked around the room, the walls were padded with no windows. The only light coming from a solitary light bulb high on the ceiling swaying back and forth as though there was a breeze. But there wasn't, it was as still as death. On the small cot in the corner, was a tall thin man. He was staring straight at Harry, or was he? He gaze seemed to be to the left of where Harry was standing. Mr. Longbottom got off out of his bed and moved towards Harry.  
  
"Hello." Frank stated brightly. "I've see you have convinced young Harry to visit me." Frank reached out his hand towards Harry, "Nice to meet you Harry." He smiled. Frank's gazed moved away from Harry and to the space next to him. "You're right James, he looks exactly like you." His head moved from side to side as though comparing Harry with the air next to him.   
  
Harry stared questionably at the man in front of him. Harry kept looking next to him expecting to see something that wasn't there before, but there wasn't. Frank's eyes were large and warm when Harry first walked into the room. But in the middle of his conversation, his eyes hardened. The warm brown eyes iced over and his voice became harsh.   
  
"I need to talk to you Harry!" he said madly. Before Harry could answer, Frank had turned Harry around and grabbed both his skinny wrists in his one large callused hand. He harshly pushed Harry's back against the wall and felt his pockets until he took a long piece of wood out. Harry's wand. He quickly turned Harry around and pinned his body to the wall after muttering some incoherent words.   
  
Harry looked petrified at the once great auror. " You will listen to me Harry Potter!" he cried insanely. "Your father is here and wants to talk to you!" He said cheerfully, he mood drastically different from the last sentence. "Listen to your father when he's speaking! Don't ignore him!" He yelled, his ferociousness back once more. Frank closed his eyes, his grip on Harry loosened, but Harry didn't dare move.   
  
  
"Oh! I am so sorry Harry!" He grabbed Harry into a large hug. "It's just-just that-I" Frank Longbottom broke down into tears. "My sa-sanity-co-mes-back" Frank said between tears, "only for a few minutes, usually no one is around to tell." Frank stopped crying. "But your father Harry, he's been here all the time, and the more I see him, the more sane I get for longer periods of time. He's healing me Harry I know it." Frank stopped talking for a moment. "Even though everyone thinks he is gone, his spirit is all around us." Frank put his hands on Harry's shoulders. "Do you want to see your father like I do Harry? Do you really want to see him?"   
  
Harry wasn't sure how to answer this, he couldn't do anything to protect himself, he didn't have his wand, and if he ever did any harm to Neville's dad, Neville would never forgive him. Harry decided the best thing to do was to nod, so he did.   
  
Franks absolutely exploded from joy, "James! Did you see that?! He believes! HE believes! Hogwarts will be saved!" Harry got very nervous from this comment, 'What did Hogwarts have to do with anything?' Frank, within a blink of an eye, held up the stolen wand to Harry's chest. "Now, don't move." Harry didn't argue. "You may feel a little tingle in your scar." Harry shivered at this statement. But the shivering didn't stop, coldness spread from his scar over, as though something touched it and froze him over. He began to see a white outline form in front of him, almost like a shadow. The outline was just about to come into focus before Harry passed out.  
  
  
  
  
A/N-ahhh! This sucks! Try writing a decent ending with MAJOR writer's block! Arg! It's so aggravating! Well anyway...what the hell just happened to Harry? Does his scar do more than just connect him with Voldemort? Well...we will see! Please r/r!  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. White Shadow (3)

A/N- wow! People put me on their Author Alerts! hehe hmmm.. I trying to write three fics at once now... I am *actually* trying to write a sequel to AMF. It took me a couple of months to get over that writer's block. (I will re-submit the first chapter when I finish the second so you guys can check it out.) I am thinking of a songfic to write to the song 'It's a Sin' by Pet Shop Boys (80's group)... and there is White Shadow, my unique little story that will eventually send me to St. Mungo's in the end lol. Yea, and I was watching Dharma and Greg (I don't know if anywhere else but America gets that show b/c it's on ABC), but Dharma was reading some book called 'The Versatile Vagina'. (Great title I know, but it was on how to be a midwife) So she reads a passage out loud and Greg goes "Oh, is that the new Harry Potter Book?" grrrr! Yes, because cervixes are mentioned constantly in HP. OK this is a long A/N so read the story already!!  
  
White Shadow -Chapter 3!  
  
Disclaimer-It would be a GREAT Christmas present if Scholastic gave me all the rights to the HP characters, but as of now (and ever), I do not own them... BAH HUMBUG!  
  
WHITE SHADOW CHAPTER 3  
  
Harry woke up in a room of mirrors. All around him, his face reflected around him, unfocused and swaying.  
  
"Sit down," a foreign voice said. "You are drained of energy." His reflections held out his glasses, but he didn't know which one was his actual reflection.   
  
"Here." The unknown voice said once more, and his glasses were placed on his face. The world was still turning around him, but he knew he wasn't in a mirrored room. In actuality, he never moved at all. He was still in the cold cell at St. Mungo's. Harry looked up, his reflection was gone. He looked around the room to see a middle-aged man on the other side of the cell talking to Frank Longbottom. It was his dad! He couldn't, wouldn't believe it. 'Frank has cast a mind-altering spell on me by accident. That's what it has to be.' James Potter walked over towards Harry. Harry stayed back a distance.   
  
"Harry," His father began. "I know you don't believe that I exist, but you have to believe me. You recognize my voice, don't you? From that night at the graveyard? You have to remember." Harry looked at the man that clamed to be his father. He didn't look alive, not at all. He was visible, but barely. He was transparent, but not like the ghosts at Hogwarts. He still had color to him. Almost like he placed an invisibility spell on himself, and failed halfway.  
  
"What are you?" Harry asked, inwardly regretting it. (*A/N- well you wouldn't want that to be the first thing to say to your dead father!*)   
  
"A figment." James answered. Harry gave him a questionable look.   
  
"A figment is invisible to almost every person it meets, they are ghosts that roam aimlessly. Unlike the ghosts at Hogwarts, who choose to be ghosts, figments didn't. We roam the earth until we can fulfill what is undone in our previous lives."  
  
"What haven't you done?" Harry asked with a solemn, but trustful look on his face.   
  
"I haven't protected you." James said looking upwards. "Your mother," He paused, "She risked her life for you, and therefore lived her life fully. I was just killed by the Avada Kedavra Curse. Voldemort didn't just separate you from your mother and me. He separated all of us." James, although almost impossible to see had tears running down his face.  
  
"You see Harry, I have to protect you, dangerous things are soon to happen." Harry's eyes widened at his father's statement. "Hogwarts, at this very moment is surrounded."  
  
"What?!" Harry yelled, "I have to go now! I have to tell Dumbledore!"   
  
"Wait!" James pleaded. "I have to come with you," Harry looked back at his father. He then looked in the shadowed corner Frank Longbottom looked at Harry. He slowly got up and walked across the room. He handed him his wand.   
  
"Protect my son." He whispered. Frank handed Harry his wand, he then retreated back to his corner of the room. Harry sent up sparks. Harry, long with his father, waited for Dumbledore.  
  
***   
  
  
A/N--- I know! I know! You are thinking, How can it take you so long to write such a SHORT chapter! All I can say is SORRY! I have been so busy, that I just found a minute of free time to write. I didn't want to leave people waiting anymore (b/c that's the thing I hate the most cliffhangers!) So I had to write something! O yea, I personally believe that if (yes, if!) ghosts existed, they roam the earth because of unfinished business, but I changed my 'beliefs' for the sake of the story. If your thoughts on ghosts are different, I am sorry. Next chapter, we will enter Hogwarts, and the battle of good and evil will commence. Adios! Review please!!   
  



	4. White Shadow (4)

A/N- Sorry! This thing took me long enough! (Damn School grrr!!) But now it's Christmas Break! Plenty of free time to write fics! (hopefully ::crosses fingers:: ) Enjoy! Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkah! Happy Kwanzza! Happy New Year! Happy Boxing Day! Happy EVERYTHING!!  
  
  
Disclaimer- JK owns all.   
  
  
WHITE SHADOW- Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
Harry shook he head to clear his thoughts. That was what had happened the last few days. Now Harry was standing alone, in a dark, once familiar looking corridor. Harry could hear many pairs of feet moving along the third floor. That was the floor above him. As much as he knew, the only people on this floor was himself, along with his transparent father. Hogwarts, his sanctuary, was being overthrown by the Dark Lord himself, Lord Voldemort. Since Harry entered the castle, he saw no one. Not even Dumbledore, for he disappeared before Harry even entered Hogwarts. He truly felt alone.   
  
  
Gripping his wand tightly, Harry waved his father on, to follow him. Maybe they could make it safely back to Gryffindor Tower. Deep within him, he knew it was almost hopeless. Voldemort knew that Harry would do anything to save his friends. Anything. Harry didn't talk to his father much, not quite sure how to strike up a conversation with an invisible spirit that was walking the earth for fourteen years.   
  
  
They were coming closer to Gryffindor tower, surprisingly not one death eater was in sight. Harry was at the final corridor, the Fat Lady would be visible just after this last corner. Harry walked forward, just as he was about to turn, an invisible force field stopped him. He turned around to go back. After a few steps he was stuck once again by an invisible wall. Harry was trapped. Harry stared at his father, James, even though a figment, could not escape the force field as well. Harry felt his stomach sink to his toes. Just then a pain burst from his scar. Harry hunched over in pain, biting his lower lip. A bright flash of light showed through Harry's closed eyelids. Harry slowly opened them. There before him was Lord Voldemort himself.  
  
  
"Poor little Potter" Voldemort said cruelly. "Stuck in a little cage, all by himself. Such a shame." Voldemort reached in his pocket and pulled out a wand. "Let's finish where we last left off shall we?" Voldemort raised his wand. "There is no where to hide Potter, and nowhere to run." If at all possible, his dark demeaning face lit up at this comment. Before Harry could react, the word 'Crucio' was admitted from the Dark Lord's mouth. Harry fell to the floor in pain, as Voldemort laughed and James Potter, if possible for a figment, cried. As the curse wore off, Harry looked up with determination in his eyes.   
  
  
"I will not let you take over this castle, or hurt any of my friends!" Harry yelled, his green eyes glowing.  
  
  
"Oh, I am afraid that is too late Potter, you see, you are the only thing that is stopping me from conquering this castle. Just two words can end all that you know." Voldemort raised his wand, "Oh, and about your little friends, I believe they are non-existent at the moment. My Death Eaters have taken good care of them." Voldemort laughed. "Prepare to die Potter." Voldemort pointed his wand right between Harry's eyes.   
  
  
"No Harry!" A voice yelled. Harry turned. Sirius Black was standing at the force field, his face and hands against the glass. "Leave him alone Voldemort!" Sirius screamed, desperate to get through the invisible wall.  
  
  
"Stupid dog, you should not interfere with my business, Crucio!" Voldemort pointed his wand at Sirius and laughed evilly.   
  
  
As Sirius fell to the floor screaming in pain, Voldemort turned his attention back to Harry.   
  
  
"Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted? Oh, yes, me killing you." Voldemort raised his wand. Harry looked to the side his father was standing there with a look of determination on his face. Harry backed up until he was up against the invisible wall. Harry knew that there was no way of escaping him this time. There was no way for him to block or dodge the curse. Harry briefly thought or Priori Incantatem, but it was a slim chance that they would finish the spell at the same time once more. Harry held in his breath as Voldemort began the curse.  
  
  
"Avada..." Harry stood tall, he would not die afraid, especially if his father saw him die. Just as Voldemort was going to say the last word of the infamous killing curse, Harry saw a movement to his right. The blur stopped in front of him right as Voldemort fired the curse. The blur was James Potter.   
  
  
  
  
  
A/N - Happy Holidays! I knew that's what you wanted for Christmas (or Hanukkah)! Cliffhangers make great stocking stuffers! This next part will be the last part. (Wow! I may actually finish a story!) :::Jumps for joy::: What will happen? Will Harry survive? (I'll give you two choices), What is James doing? Is all of Harry's friends "taken care of?" What will become of the Longbottoms? Find out in the last installment of... WHITE SHADOW!! Happy Holidays!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. White Shadow (5)

A/N- Last Part!! Wow! It's pretty short and straightforward. I am not the best tear-jerker writer, so it's OK if you don't shed a tear. Please R/R!!   
  
Disclaimer- JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter Series and all things, people, places, ideas, etc... associated with it.  
  
  
  
WHITE SHADOW- Chapter 5 (Conclusion)   
  
  
  
Harry stared in astonishment. The green beam of light was blocked by a white glow, Harry shut his eyes blinded. When they reopened, Harry saw a single ray of light emitting from the ceiling, illuminating the dark hallway. His father, James was smiling.  
  
  
"What is going on!?" Voldemort screamed in a frightening voice. Voldemort's red, glowing eyes widened. He looked directly where James Potter was standing. He could see him. Voldemort stood taken aback, not speaking. The beam of green light bounced back, unlike how it did fourteen years ago. This time it bounced back full force, straight at Voldemort. But Harry didn't notice this, it seemed that outside his mother and father's heavenly glow, the world was non-existent.   
  
  
"I fulfilled my task." James said simply with a smile. Harry stared at his father's face. Color was filling his body, starting with his hair and spreading downwards. Harry saw tears in his father's eyes. Harry knew that his father would be leaving him. Harry looked up to the light, as did James. What Harry saw, astonished him. His mother, Lily Potter, was reaching a hand out to her husband. Her eyes wavered from James to Harry.   
  
  
"Harry," said James, "I have to go now, my time is done here. I have fulfilled my unfinished requirements and I am no longer a figment. I am an angel Harry, a guardian angel. YOUR guardian angel."  
  
  
"As am I Harry," Harry looked up to see his mother talking to him. "We will always be watching over you, giving you assistance in the most subtle of ways. We will always watch over you." A tear fell down Harry's cheek.   
  
  
"You have been strong your whole life, and now it has paid off. It will be a time of peace. At least for a short time," James finished with a wink. "Remember Harry, Death is but the next great adventure, it is nothing hate or dread. Say hi to Moony and Padfoot for me." James grinned and walked into the light. He started to float towards Lily. James took her hand, they both turned and whispered, "I love you." And then disappearing. Harry stood staring at the place they vanished from for a few minutes. Harry shook his head and looked around. Voldemort was on the floor, but not as the red eyed demon. He was a man with salt and pepper hair, and large brown eyes, open in shock. He didn't die Lord Voldemort, he died Thomas Riddle.   
  
  
Harry turned around, Sirius was getting up slowly, still weak from the Cruciatus Curse. Harry ran to him, the barrier no longer existent. Harry helped Sirius up in silence, and aided him towards the Gryffindor Common room.  
  
  
Harry slowly made it to the Fat Lady, she was hiding in the corner of her frame.   
  
  
"Harry!" She said joyfully, "Everyone will be waiting for you." She swayed the portrait to reveal stairs to the Common Room. Harry and Sirius entered the room to be greeted by numerous hugs and excited voices. Hermoine and Ron were in the front.  
  
  
"Oh Harry!" Hermoine screamed joyfully. She hugged him tightly. Ron placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling.  
  
  
Before Harry could say anything to Ron, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and the rest of the staff, entered the room. Their faces were grave, even though the light side was victorious.   
  
  
"Professor?" Harry questioned Dumbledore.  
  
  
"I have grave news," He started, "Professor Snape did not survive." The teachers bowed their heads. The students stood with shocked faces. Harry probably felt the worst out of all the Gryffindors, for he knew what Snape actually was. Snape was a spy for the light side, risking everything for the sake of good.   
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
The next couple of days were long and depressing. Classes we cancelled. There was a memorial service for Professor Snape. The death of Snape overshadowed the defeat of Voldemort. It wasn't until a week after the raid, that Dumbledore called Harry to his office. Harry told Dumbledore everything, about the Longbottoms, his figment of a father, and the defeat of Voldemort. Dumbledore stayed silent, during the whole explanation. Harry had only one question before he left his office,   
  
  
"Why Professor, was no one scared of Sirius when he came to the school?"   
  
  
"Well," Dumbledore, "We announced to the school to trust him, and that Peter Pettigrew was captured as a lookout right before the raid." Harry's eyes widened. So much had happened in a short time, 'It will be a time of peace, at least for a short time..." Harry remembered his father's words and decided it was a time for rest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** Epilogue **   
  
Frank Longbottom stood up. He knocked on the prison door, "Excuse me," he said to the guard next to the door, "But what am I doing here?" The same happened to the rest of the Cruciatus- inflicted patients. It seemed that after Voldemort's demise the curse and it's effects wore off. The Longbottoms were free to leave, and join their long awaiting son. It was a time of peace, and Harry Potter would be ready to stand up to fight evil, the next time it rose. "The-Boy-Who-Lived" was now "The-Boy-Who-Protected".  
  
  
  
  



End file.
